


[Podfic] The Liars Club

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Marvel Podfics [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Missing Moments, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, POV Natasha Romanov, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: "The Liars Club" by igrockspockMatt and Natasha have a lot in common. They have a flexible relationship with the truth, and people who hang out with them might get charged aiding and abetting a felony. Oh, and when they were ten, unscrupulous people trained them to fight in a mysterious war.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Natasha Romanov
Series: GoLB Marvel Podfics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1303979
Kudos: 9
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] The Liars Club

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Liars Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299698) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/theliarsclub/The%20Liars%20Club.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/theliarsclub/The%20Liars%20Club.mp3) | 19 MB | 0:27:16  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/theliarsclub/The%20Liars%20Club.m4b)  
  
| 20 MB | 0:27:16


End file.
